Pater familias
by youckou
Summary: Devenir père célibataire, surtout quand on a rien demandé à personne, ce n'est pas facile. Rome n'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant...
1. Ce n'était pas prévu

Ça faisait un moment que je pensais à écrire quelques chapitres sur l'enfance de la famille latine. Je me suis dit, mais POURQUOI Rome, qui a toutes les caractéristiques du célibataire endurci, devrait-il aimer les enfants? Ça n'a rien de logique! C'est plus compliqué de venir se soûler chez soi quand il y a des enfants qui dorment pas très loin! Et les femmes? Il a sûrement dû aménager une porte spéciale pour que ses conquêtes d'une nuit s'enfuient discrètement. Sans parler du risque que l'un des petits débarque au mauvais moment... Bref, pour l'instant, ce sera juste Antonio et Rome, mais j'ai une idée plutôt précise de ce qu'il va se passer en ce qui concerne les autres... Il fallait que ce soit adapté à chacun des enfants de Rome. Sûrement un autre sur Grèce, puis France, Egypte et enfin les deux Italie. Je n'ai pas choisi cet ordre au hasard. En fouillant dans mes connaissance en latin, je me suis souvenu que l'Hispanie avait été conquise avant la Grèce. Haha... Ça changeait beaucoup de choses... Et ça rendait ça d'autant plus amusant. Donc, ordre chronologique. Merci d'avance à tout les lectrices/teurs (on ne sait jamais...), revieweuses/eurs, followeuses/eurs. C'est toujours encourageant. ;-)

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

.

.

.

Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu

.

.

.

Rome avait déjà vu des enfants humains. Ça hurlait, et ce n'était, selon lui, pas le moins du monde intéressant. Mignon de loin, tout au plus. Par Jupiter, comment ses hommes, forts, intelligents et disciplinés pouvaient-ils aimer passer du temps à jouer avec un gosse? Et pire, ils préféraient s'occuper de ces trucs bavouillants plutôt que de profiter d'une fête scandaleusement orgiaque en sa compagnie! En plus ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient espérer avoir une conversation intelligente avec des marmots. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'on leur disait, et quand ils parlaient, c'était les adultes qui se battaient pour déchiffrer leur baragouinage. Un jour un de ses généraux préférés était même parti d'un festin car son fils de 5 ou 6 ans était malade, et que sa femme était absente! Malade. Et quoi? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, mais le soldat en avait fait tout une histoire, comme quoi le pauvre petit risquait d'avoir peur s'il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait à ses cotés. Et _blablabla_. A l'écouter, on aurait pu croire que la fin du monde était pour demain. Deux jours plus tard, l'agonisant s'était remis à courir partout comme si de rien n'était. Et _ça_, c'était sensé devenir l'élite de son empire? Un garçon incapable de faire face à une petite fièvre seul? Non vraiment, c'était trop étrange. Bon, il savait à quel point les humains pouvaient être fragiles, et plus particulièrement les plus jeunes. Bien trop fragile. Alors, il y avait effectivement des raisons de s'inquiéter. Mas lui, il n'aimait pas les enfants il n'avait jamais compris l'adoration maladive que les humains leur portaient, un point c'est tout. Et non, ce n'était pas immature de sa part, pas le moins du monde.

Ce qui le consolait, c'était que _ça_ grandissait assez vite. Étrangement, les parents se plaignaient de cet état de fait, alors que lui en était nettement soulagé. Au début, _ça_ ressemblait à des espèces de petits barbares. Heureusement _ça_ devenait plus intelligent, plus civilisé et plus fort au fur et à mesure. Comme tout romain se doit de l'être. Il remerciait tous les jours les dieux d'échapper à cette calamité. S'il devait commencer à se préoccuper de l'éducation de ses provinces, ce serait un comble... Il était un empire, lui, pas une femme au foyer. Il avait d'autres obligations plus importantes. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler à ses voisines et conquêtes (qu'elles soient des nations ou non), et toutes prenaient on ne peut plus sereinement l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Pour lui, ce n'était même pas envisageable. S'il fallait, il confierait ses jeunes provinces à un tuteur mortel, qui leur donnerait l'éducation nécessaire à tout territoire civilisé. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'en occupe lui même.

.

.

Lorsqu'il avait appris de l'ancienne servante d'Hispania qu'il avait un fils, il avait eu l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous lui. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas à lui. La femme l'avait regardé changer de couleur, amusée par la peur panique que montrait l'empire. Mais il avait fait fi de son air moqueur et était parti dignement à la recherche de son... descendant. Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave. C'était sans doute un adolescent. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait aux alentour de dix ans physiques. Pas moins. Par Jupiter, faites qu'il ne soit pas plus jeune. Mais il avait l'étrange impression que ça n'allait pas vraiment se passer comme il le voulait. Dans le pire des cas, il n'avait qu'à prétendre l'avoir cherché sans succès. Ça serait _si_ _dommage_ de ne pas pouvoir _profiter_ de la présence sûrement si _rafraichissante_ d'une petite nation. Il en aurait le cœur brisé. Mais l'orgueil avait repris le dessus. Il n'était pas admissible que lui, le plus puissant pays du monde recule devant une petite nation de rien du tout, qu'il avait déjà conquis, par dessus le marché! Il ne comptais pas devenir comme ces humains complètement ramollis et incapable de gérer un mini-monstre de moins d'un mètre de hauteur. Il n'aurait qu'à se montrer ferme dès le départ, mettre les points sur les i et il confierait l'enfant à ses esclaves. Ils n'auraient qu'à se débrouiller avec. Décidé, il avait retourné tout le pays et avait fini par le trouver. Il devait avouer que, tout au fond de lui, il restait un minuscule espoir que l'enfant ne soit pas trop jeune. Mais ce n'était pas un enfant de dix ans qu'il avait rencontré. Encore moins un adolescent.

Hispania, avait des grands yeux verts et des boucles brunes, et faisait au grand maximum 90 centimètres de haut. Il avait à peine l'apparence d'un enfant de quatre ans. Tout chez lui était délicat. Rome aurait du être catastrophé, énervé, scandalisé. Il s'était même préparé, en prévision de ce genre de situation apocalyptique, à prendre cet air digne et effrayant qu'il utilisait sur les jeunes soldats indisciplinés pour effrayer le petit et le mettre au pas. Oui, c'était bas, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était devenu un empire en passant son temps à cueillir des fleurs et à se tourner les pouces. Et non, ce n'était pas excessif, c'était juste nécessaire. Il ne comptait pas laisser un enfant l'handicaper dans ses beaux plans de conquêtes bien organisés. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait essayé de froncer les sourcil avec un air autoritaire n'avait pas pu, il n'en avait même pas eu le temps. Car avant qu'il ne puisse mettre sa stratégie à exécution, Hispania avait sorti sa meilleur technique de défense. Celle qui anéantissait toute résistance de la part du plus grand empire du monde, et selon lui, devrait entrer dans la catégorie des armes de destruction massive. Même s'il état le seul à penser ça. Il avait posé son regard émeraude sur Rome. Juste à ce moment là, il avait su qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu. Ces petites joues toute rondes, les petites larmes qu'il retenait difficilement. Ses yeux semblaient démesurément grand par rapport à son visage. Et si brillants. C'était sans doute la chose la plus adorable qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et c'était son fils, son fils à lui. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu conscience qu'il venait de se faire complètement avoir, et que l'immense fierté qui montait en lui était TOUT sauf normale. Puis il y avait eu un grand blanc dans son esprit, et la réalisation l'avait frappé avec la force d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il était père. Et il était le papa d'un enfant si mignon que ça devrait être illégal. Ça avait été foudroyant. En tous cas, se prendre la foudre devait laisser la même impression. En un peu moins fort. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'était accroupi tout près du bambin, pour mieux le voir. Si ses yeux lui venaient clairement de sa mère, ses traits fins et sa chevelure un peu rebelle ne pouvait être que de lui. Rome avait toujours trouvé que ses cheveux remplis d'épis étaient le seul défaut dans son physique de rêve. Il essayait régulièrement de les faire tenir en place, sans grand succès. Sous le regard blasée de Germania. Mais ces mèches folles, sur le plus jeune, étaient juste à croquer. Elles lui donnaient envi de les ébouriffer. En plus, elles avaient l'air toutes douces. Dans sa tête, il passa en revu tous les enfants qu'il avait pu croiser. Et il était évident qu'aucun n'était aussi beau et aussi visiblement intelligent que la petite province en face de lui. Quoi de plus normal, au fond, c'était son fils, après tout. Et c'est pour cela que, lorsqu'Hispania se mordilla la lèvre, le fixant à travers ses longs cils, il ne put résister et le prit dans ses bras. Il était si léger qu'il le sentait à peine. Il avait une odeur de lavande et de pins pignons. Il pouvait dire qu'étreindre son bébé était l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il n'ait jamais faites. Même si son petit trésor ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Romulus était revenu au camps de base, sa nouvelle province endormie dans ses bras. Tous les membres de la légion romaine s'écartèrent respectueusement pour le laisser passer. Aucun d'eux n'osa fixer les traces de griffures qui marbraient son visage. Ni la morsure sur son nez.

Les centurions attendaient calmement que leur chef prenne la parole. Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

« Messieurs, regardez bien cet enfant.

Le silence s'installa.

-Je vais vous poser une question. Et je voudrais que vous soyez francs. Mais ne parlez pas trop fort, sinon Hispania va se réveiller.

Ils acquiescèrent, quelques peu inquiets. L'empire était dangereux, sûr de lui et surtout intraitable. Lorsque qu'il posait son regard d'or sur ses adversaire, ceux ci reculaient, ou bien sortaient leurs armes pour les plus courageux. Il n'hésitait jamais, ne laissant jamais personne lui manquer de respect. Et surtout, comme tout le monde le savait, il ne supportait pas les enfants. Alors les soldats n'étaient pas franchement sûrs que le laisser s'occuper d'un si jeune enfant soit une bonne idée. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire? Satisfait d'avoir l'attention de l'assistance, Rome Tendit les bras, montrant plus clairement le petits à ses hommes. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

-N'est-il pas le plus beau petit garçon que vous ayez jamais vu? Vous savez, c'est mon fils!

… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Et l'air complétement béat de leur nation ne les aidait pas du tout à exprimer un avis cohérent. Face à ce manque de réaction, Romulus fronça les sourcils. Finalement, un jeune homme osa prendre la parole

-Il est magnifique! Félicitations Imperator!

Celui ci rayonna de fierté. Aussitôt une pluie de compliment se firent entendre.

-Il est adorable.

-Oui, et il a l'air fort!

Bien sûr qu'il l'était! C'était de son fils dont on parlait! Rome éclata de rire, fier comme un coq. Tout ce bruit finit par réveiller l'enfant, qui papillonna des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, encore un peu endormi. Il tenta de jeter un regard noir à son père, mais le bâillement qu'il laissa échapper ruina tout ses efforts. Romulus s'attendrit. Le rapprochant de son visage, il frotta son nez contre celui du petit.

-N'est-ce pas que tu es le plus mignon de tous les petits garçons qui existent sur terre?

En réponse, le dit « plus mignon de tout les petits garçons qui existent sur terre » se mit à hurler et à frapper l'adulte de toutes ses forces, tentant à plusieurs reprises de le mordre. Ça pouvait expliquer les traces sur le visage de l'Empire. Et personne n'avait besoin de connaître la langue du pays pour deviner que ses paroles n'étaient certainement pas un langage adapté à la bouche d'un être si jeune . Romulus le serrait contre lui, frottant sa joue contre les cheveux doux de son fils. Euphorique, le plus grand empire du monde faisait tourner en l'air le bambin, sous les insultes de plus en plus virulentes de celui-ci. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie mal contenue. Sans sembler se soucier du comportement récalcitrant du petit, il se mit à lui parler.

- Qui est le plus intelligent et le plus fort des petits barbares? Qui est la merveille de son papa? C'est Hispania! Et maintenant, Hispania et papa vont rentrer dans la tente, prendre un bon bain, manger et faire une looongue sieste. Tu aimes faire la sieste? Moi j'aime beaucoup! Tu sais, papa a déjà trouvé un nom à son adorable garçon! Tu seras Antonius (1)! Hein mon petit trésor? Tu vas voir, tu vas devenir le territoire le plus civilisé et le plus raffiné du monde! Papa va... »

Bon. Peut être que gagatiser serait un terme plus adapté. Repartit dans son petit monde de nouveau et heureux père de famille, l'empire s'éloigna. En fin de compte, la nation partageait plus avec les humains que ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Et alors qu'il voyait Romulus s'émerveiller de la vivacité de « son petit trésor » qui lui tirait sauvagement les cheveux et barbe, les militaires se dirent qu'il allait vraiment falloir que quelqu'un explique à l'empire le concept d'éducation, ou bien la civilisation de cette province resterait un rêve inatteignable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1)Inestimable

Voilà! En réalité , Antonio a été sauvé de la tutelle sans pitié des éducateurs parce qu'il a hérité du charme dévastateur de son père. Tout comme ses frères. En fait, c'est l'héritage génétique de Rome qui a causé sa propre perte. Pas de chance pour lui. A un niveau historique, ma relectrice, qui s'y connais en matière de culture romaine, m'a fait remarquer que les romains ne considéraient leurs enfants que comme des objets permettant à leur nom de perdurer et d'être immortel. Ce ne m'a pas fait modifier mon histoire (en fait, j'aurai carrément été obligé de l'effacer. En considérant le personnage de Rome dans Hetalia, je suis restée sur mon idée.). Mais je me suis dit que c'était important de vous le préciser. C'était le coin culture G.


	2. Je veux un frère!

Et maintenant au tour de Grèce (-146 avant JC). J'aurais tendance à dire qu'Antonio est un enfant relativement calme. Un peu gâté, mais bon, pour l'instant il est fils unique, et ce depuis plus de 50 ans. Ça se calmera un peu quand il aura appris à partager. Ou bien ça empirera. Il faut que je pense à arrêter cette manie que j'ai de raconter ma vie, en faisant pression sur vous pour que vous lisiez ça. XD. Sinon, merci à tout(e) les lectrices/teurs (on ne sait jamais... peut y-a-t-il des hommes qui ce sont égarés ici?), revieweuses/eurs, followeuses/eurs.

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas...

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 2

.

.

Romulus avait du mal comprendre. Il priait tout les dieux pour que ce soit une hallucination auditive car ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Plein d'espoir, il demanda au petit brun aux yeux verts de répéter.

« Je veux un frère. »

Rome cligna des yeux. Voilà, c'était bien ce qu'il avait compris. Antonius le fixait, l'air décidé. Ha... Les choses allaient se compliquer. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas avoir un autre enfant, mais ce n'était pas si simple. On en prend pas une jeune nation comme ça, par pur caprice.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à son fils, comme avant chaque campagne, ce qu'il voulait à son retour, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Hispania lui avait déjà demandé beaucoup de choses différentes, et il s'était toujours débrouillé pour le lui ramener, malgré l'air désapprobateur des tuteurs qui s'occupaient de lui. Ho, mais de quoi ils se mêlaient, ceux là? Il avait le droit de gâter son enfant s'il le voulait d'abord! Il était le Grand Empire Romain, il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par des hommes avec à peine 40 années d'expérience de vie. Et Antonius était un enfant calme. Le fait qu'il fuit parfois les cours qui lui étaient donnés ne l'empêchait pas d'être cultivé et éveillé, donc il ne voyait pas ou se situait le problème. Quoiqu'il aurait peut-être dû réprimander un peu plus le garçon, lorsqu'il avait enfermé son professeur d'histoire des conquêtes dans la réserve à bois. Ce à quoi Antonius avait répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. On lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était difficile de verrouiller une porte « sans le faire exprès ». Mais Antonius avait juré qu'il ne recommencerait plus, donc ce n'était pas si grave.

En dehors de ça, la question du frère restait en suspend.

« Hispania, je ne sais pas si Graecia est ton frère, une fille ou un garçon, et encore moins si c'est un enfant. Ça ne sera peut être pas possible.

Les yeux émeraudes se remplirent de larmes. Ha non, pas cette expression... Pas celle qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre... Mais cette fois-ci, il ne céderait pas, car il ne voulait pas faire une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir.

-Je ne peux pas être sûr. Si je pouvais, je te donnerais ma parole. Mais je regarderais bien, d'accord? Toi, en échange, tu seras sage. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Tendrement, Rome posa un baiser sur son front, respirant l'odeur sucré de ses cheveux. Il allait lui manquer, comme à chaque fois.

.

.

.

.

Rome était extatique. Oui! Sa province était un petit garçon! Il allait avoir un deuxième fils! La prêtresse grecque sembla surprise de sa réaction, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de la jeune nation. L'Empire visualisait déjà le sourire lumineux d'Antonius quand il reviendrait avec son nouveau frère. Et quand Antonius souriait, tout le monde souriait. Sa joie était communicative. Et puis, il allait avoir un second fils, sûrement aussi mignon qu'Hispania. Est-ce ce qu'il allait ressembler plus à Grèce ancienne? Ou bien à lui? Au fond, il s'en fichait. Il allait sûrement être merveilleux. Comme son aîné. Même s'il allait être différent. Parce que ses enfants ne pouvaient être qu'uniques et TO-TA-LE-MENT parfaits et uniques. Mais une réalisation le frappa. Ça allait être leur première rencontre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il commette d'impairs. Rome passa sa main sur son nez, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir la marque des dents de son aîné. Il avait oublié un détail. Il était un envahisseur! Le pauvre enfant devait déjà être terrorisé, il ne pouvait pas se précipiter sur lui comme ça! Il le prendrait sans doute comme une attaque à son encontre, et se renfermerait comme une huitre! Il ne voulait pas revivre la douloureuse période où son petit trésor l'avait ignoré, plongé dans un silence boudeur qui lui avait semblé sans fin. Il avait cru qu'il le détestait. Ça avait été si horrible! Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre... Germania lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul, et que les crises de larmes qui trempaient sa chemise quand l'Empire venait pleurer sur son épaule, il en avait soupé.

Mais Germania était un insensible, et il était donc normal qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre la torture que ça avait été pour lui d'être ignoré par son petit garçon. C'était la pire période de sa longue vie personnelle. Pire que les lendemains de festins où sa tête semblait être pilonnée par le bruit des pas de toute son armée réunie. Pire que les moment où il n'y avait aucune femmes dans les environs. Pire que les deux réunis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ça avait été terrible aussi pour ses généraux, qui avaient eu bien du mal à expliquer aux jeunes militaires pourquoi leur nation, sensée être leur modèle, pleurait comme une madeleine en se lamentant sur son propre sort en plein milieu de ses discours d'encouragement aux troupes. Rome s'était demandé pourquoi certaines des nouvelles recrus semblaient hésiter à obéir à ses ordres. Avec le temps, ça s'était réglé tranquillement.

Encore maintenant, les rares fois où Antonius boudait, le plus grand empire du monde sentait planer sur lui l'ombre de la dépression. Antonius était son petit soleil! Sa plus grande source de joie! Son bébé! Et si Graecia faisait la même chose? Voir refusait de venir avec lui? Il devrait subir DEUX bouderies! Hispania serait triste que Romulus ne lui ramène pas son frère, et Graecia serait en colère contre lui! S'en serait finit de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça! Sans qu'aucun mortel n'ait le temps d'intervenir, il partit en courant vers la ville, traînant à sa suite tout ceux chargés de sa protection. La prêtresse resta là, regardant le couloir vide. Et c'était ça qui allait élevé sa petite nation? La grandeur de la culture grecque était foutue. Elle s'assit attendant le retour de ce soit disant grand empire, parti faire une idiotie quelconque.

.

.

.

.

Romulus revînt un grand sourire aux lèvres deux heures plus tard. Il était seul. Ha non, en fait ses hommes étaient un peu plus loin derrière, les bras chargés de victuailles et de ce qui semblait être des jeux. C'était officiel, songea la femme, cet homme était fou. Tous l'observèrent se mettre devant la porte, droit comme un i, comme prêt à une grande bataille. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea. Graecia devait avoir presque 10 ans d'âge physique. Donc plus grand qu'Antonius. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, et plus sombres. Il dormait tranquillement, Apparemment, la perspective de devenir une province romaine ne l'inquiétait pas trop. Il se rappelait encore la crise de rage que son petit barbare lui avait fait à leur première rencontre, et là il avait l'exact opposé. Mais méfiance est mère de sureté, peut être que son réveil serait moins apaisé. Il observa silencieusement la chambre. Elle était encombrée de livres, de parchemins annotés et de... chats? Les félins étaient étalés, parfaitement à l'aise et suivaient visiblement l'exemple de leur maître, roupillant comme des bienheureux. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'empire s'aperçut que le garçon papillonnait des yeux se réveillant. Rome se tendit de nouveau. Finalement, Grèce posa ses prunelles sur l'adulte. Elles étaient vertes olives, presque semblables à celles d'Hispania. Mais en même temps si différentes. Le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil, cette mine chiffonnée... c'était juste totalement adorable. Plongé dans son ravissement, Romulus ne pensa pas une seconde à parler. Ce fut donc l'enfant qui prit la parole, tranquillement.

« Vous êtes Rome.

Le susnommé sursauta. Il se repris, décidé à avancer délicatement.

-Et toi Graecia. Je m'appelle Romulus. Et toi?

-Heraklès.

Toujours rien de particulier dans sa voix.

-Et tu n'as pas peur de moi?

C'était une constatation plus qu'une question. Ce manque de réaction était étrange.

-J'aurais une raison?

Heraklès était parfaitement calme. Il connaissait la réputation de Rome, et notamment l'immense respect qu'il avait envers sa culture. Et il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Rome se fit la remarque que, d'habitude, les nations conquises avaient un minimum d'agressivité envers lui. Mais là, rien si ce n'est un léger froncement de sourcils. Rome remarqua que ceux-ci étaient assez longs, donnant à son visage une sorte de noblesse indolente. Il était loin des réactions exubérantes d'Antonius. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Rome ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils allaient si bien se compléter, tous les deux.

-Non. Mais je vais t'emmener à Rome.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour que tu rencontres ton frère. »

Un éclair de curiosité passa dans le regard endormi de Graecia, avant qu'il ne se lève pour prendre ses affaires. Il n'avait jamais eu de frères. Et vu l'expression extasiée qu'affichait Romulus, ça devait être agréable.

.

.

.

.

Rome poussa la porte de sa villa, Heraklès sur ses talons. L'atrium était lumineux et quelques esclaves s'affairaient déjà pour préparer les chambres et le repas.

« Hispania! Je suis arrivé! »

Tout en parlant, Romulus se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir principal. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'une boule d'énergie brune lui sautait dans les bras et commençait déjà à babiller joyeusement dans un latin parfait, racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence. Béatitude totale, le retour. Donc, c'était lui, son fameux frère. Il était petit mais mignon. Enfin, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, vu qu'Antonius (Rome lui avait dit son nom durant le voyage. Plusieurs dizaines de fois. Durant TOUT le voyage. Il savait presque tout de la vie d'Hispania) était accroché à la cape de son père comme une moule sur son rocher. Finalement, Rome le reposa à terre, face à Heraklès. Les deux enfants s'observèrent, s'évaluant du regard. Romulus s'accroupit entre eux, leur faisant signe de s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

« Antonius, je te présente Graecia, il s'appelle Heraklès. Heraklès, voici Hispania, Antonius. Tu vois, petit barbare, je te l'ai ramené ton frère.

Hispania était statufié. Le garçon face à lui le fixait, attendant sa réaction.

-Il est plus grand que moi! Pourquoi il est plus grand que moi?! Je voulais un petit frère!

Ce n'était pas l'explosion de joie à laquelle Rome s'attendait. Pas de panique. Ne pas paniquer tant qu'il n'y avait pas les signes d'une crise de larmes.

-Hé bien, tu vois il semblerait que sa culture soit plus anciennement liée à la mienne. Et donc il a grandit plus vite.

Bonne explication, Rome était fier de lui-même, il gardait le contrôle de la situation. Il se tourna vers Grèce qui regardait son nouveau frère d'un air amusé. Antonius finit par le remarquer, et LA Romulus, le Grand Empire Romain commença à paniquer. Il commençait à pleurer! Non, ce n'était pas bon, ça! Les sanglot d'Hispania résonnèrent dans l'atrium alors que Romulus s'était mis à pâlir, sous le regard placide d'Héraklès. Avant que la nation ne puisse réagir, le plus petit était parti en courant dans le dédale de couloir. En même temps un soldat entra précipitamment dans la pièce, annonçant que que Romulus était convoqué de toute urgence par ses chefs avant de le tirer par le bras, voyant à sa mine décomposé qu'il n'allait pas réagir. Gérer les comportements étranges de l'empire faisait parti du job. Ils étaient même formés à ça.

.

.

.

.

Lorsque Rome rentra chez lui, ce soir là, il était mort d'angoisse. Ses supérieurs avaient fini par le laisser partir, constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui pour l'instant. Il se précipita vers la chambre d'Antonius, voulant vérifier qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'était calmé. Voire s'excuser. Non, il n'était pas faible face à son fils, quoiqu'en dise Germania. Enfin dire... Il y avait longtemps que Rome n'avait plus besoin d'entendre la voix pleine de joie et d'amabilité du germanique pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Bref, lui, en tant que père attentif, respectait les sentiments d'Antonius, et savait faire des compromis. Ce qui se traduisait par « Ne pleures pas, je vais arranger ça. Tout ce que tu veux, mais ne pleures plus ». Mais encore une fois, il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait avoir son mot à dire sur ses méthodes d'éducations. Ils se mêlaient de tout mais quand il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, il n'y avait plus personne. Là, par exemple, il ne savait pas comment agir. En plus, la chambre était vide. Il se dirigea comme une âme en peine vers les quartier des esclaves pour savoir où se trouvait son fils, et remarqua en passant que la porte de celle de Heraklès était aussi ouverte. Et vide. Et si il leurs était arrivé quelque chose? Un bruit le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte du saloir. Et si les enfants avaient été enfermés dedans? Il déverrouilla et vis face à lui le professeur de grec d'Antonius. Qui semblait plutôt en colère. Oups.

« Sauriez vous par hasard où se trouvent mes enfants? »

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna. Bon, il ne savait pas. Ou bien ne voulait pas le lui dire. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être susceptibles, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était pas si grave, ça ne faisait que... A quelle heure était la leçon de grec d'Antonius, déjà? Ha oui. 14 heures. Donc ça ne faisait jamais que... dix heures qu'il était enfermé. En fin de compte, peut être avait-il effectivement une raison d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Hispania de ce genre de petite blagues. Heureusement, il ne faisait ça qu'à ceux dont il n'aimait pas les matières. Il s'apprêtait à repartir vers le quartier des serviteurs quand il aperçut de la lumière venant de la bibliothèque. Et une voix qui murmurait. Graecia. Il entrouvrit silencieusement la porte. Juste en face de lui, Antonius suivait des doigts les lignes d'un livre de mythologie grec en somnolant, alors que son frère les lui lisait au fur et à mesure. Le plus petit sursauta quand il entendit la porte grincer légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit joyeusement, descendit des genoux de son aîné pour se faire prendre dans les bras. Il jeta un regard en biais à Heraklès qui lui fit un signe encourageant de la tête. Hispania dit alors:

-Je suis désolé papa. Je recommencerais plus.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers le grec qui lui souris avec approbation. Ce dernier intervînt tranquillement.

-Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher tant qu'il ne t'avait pas vu pour s'excuser. Maintenant on y va ἀδελφός (frère en grec)?

Antonius hocha la tête, déjà moitié endormis. Juste avant de s'endormir, il chuchota:

-Veux dormir avec toi et 'raklès..."

Le trajet jusqu'aux chambres se fit dans un silence. Rome posa délicatement Antonius sur le lit et s'assit, se préparant pour faire de la place pour lui et son deuxième fils. Alors qu'ils s'installaient tout les deux, le jeune grec souffla, en baillant.

-On a oublié de te dire. Le soi-disant professeur de grec, il ne sert à rien et il fait des fautes. Ni moi ni Hispania ne l'aimons. Alors c'est moi qui vais lui apprendre, maintenant."

Avant que Rome n'ait le temps de répondre, l'enfant s'était endormi. Pour ça, au moins, il était rapide. Ses deux provinces serrées contre lui, Romulus se permit un sourire apaisé. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans ses enfants.

.

.

.

.

Je suis la seule à les trouver mignons, tous les trois? En espérant que ça vous ait plu! Le prochain à arriver, ça sera Gaule.


	3. Erreur de jugement

/Roulements de tambours/ Attention, la dolce vita est finie pour Rome... Vous pensiez qu'Antonio et Héraklès enfermant leurs professeurs dans un quelconque placard étaient désobéissants? Vous pensiez qu'un petit monstre de plus ne changerait plus grand chose? Erreur! Antonio était énergique, Héraklès malicieux... Mais Francis? Comment pouvait être Francis? Remarquez, Francis, comme toutes les divas aime se faire attendre. Mais, , me doutant que son arrivée serait sujette à beaucoup d'impatience, il était déjà près! On m'a fait remarquer, et je suis parfaitement d'accord, que France n'avait pas dû faciliter les choses à Rome, surtout durant la conquête. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de me centrer sur la guerre en elle-même, mais sur la rencontre entre Romulus et Francis.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, reviews ou suivent cette fic. Voire les trois ensemble.

.

Disclaimer: Ni les personnages ni l'univers d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent.

.

.

.

Erreur de jugement

.

.

Tout avait commencé par une discussion entre Rome et son rival mais néanmoins ami, Germania. Malgré tous leurs désaccords, les deux hommes appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Ce jour-là, sans qu'aucun d'eux puisse expliquer le glissement du sujet d'origine (les avantages et inconvénients de l'utilisation du fer pour les armures des chevaux), ils en étaient venu à aborder celui des conquêtes de territoires. La majorité du temps, le blond évitait au maximum de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, bien conscient de l'amour immodéré(et surtout aveugle) que l'empire portait à ses provinces. Lui-même était fier de ses enfants, mais n'était pas gâteux à ce point. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout que qui que ce soit sous-entende qu'ils étaient inférieurs aux territoires soit-disant « civilisés ».

« Admet-le. Gilbert n'est pas vraiment bien élevé, surtout comparé à Heraklès ou à Antonius.

La seule réponse que le germanique daigna lui donner fut un regard ironique.

-Qu'est-ce que ce regard veut dire?

-On ne peut pas dire que tes garçons soient très... Comment dire? Ce ne sont pas des modèles de virilité. C'est à se demander si tu les élèves comme des guerriers.

Les sourcils de Romulus étaient froncés. Une petite moue colérique était apparue sur ses lèvres. Germania regretta instantanément sa remarque. Il aurait mieux fait de garder ses pensées pour lui. Il venait d'enclencher le mode « papa-poule » de Rome, qui allait « défendre ses petits chéris de toutes insultes qui leur serait faite ». Dixit Rome lui même, la première fois qu'il avait fait l'erreur de mettre en marche le coté père sur-protecteur de celui-ci. C'était un argument de plus à ajouter à la folie de Rome. Mais il n'allait pas pour autant laisser le brun critiquer son fils. Si d'habitude il préférais laisser l'autre imbécile s'épancher dans des bavardages sans fin, il n'allait pas l'écouter dévaloriser ses héritiers sans réagir.

-Si tu entends par là que je n'ai pas commencé par leur mettre dans les mains une épée dès leur premier pas, alors c'est vrai. Ils savent peut-être moins bien que ton fils frapper comme une brute, mais eux au moins sont cultivés, et réfléchissent avant d'agir.

-Ne pas passer son nez dans les vieux parchemin n'empêche pas d'être un bon stratège. Mais je crois qu'au fond, Le problème ne vient pas d'eux mais de toi. Il faut croire qu'aucun de tes enfants ne peut agir de manière appropriée à son sexe.

-Et qu'es qui te fait penser ça?

-Parce que j'ai eu l'occasion, en allant voir Vash, de faire la connaissance de ta charmante fille. Et elle vaut largement Gilbert en terme de mauvais caractère. Même si on ne s'en rend pas compte au premier abord. D'ailleurs, elle et mon fils se sont battus. Elle l'a agressé alors qu'il lui avait juste fait un compliment.

-Je te trouve très...

Rome s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Ses yeux se remplirent d'incompréhension.

-Ma quoi?

-Ta fille? Tu sais, celle que tu as eu avec Gaule?

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Gallia Belgica est TA fille, tout le monde le sait.

Le blond lui jeta un regard torve. Comme si il pouvait confondre sa fille au caractère si doux avec la petite peste qui lui servait de demi-soeur. Mais Rome ne semblait pas vouloir se satisfaire de cette réponse.

-Je ne parle pas de Belgica. Je te parle de la petite blonde, plus à l'ouest. Pour un père soit-disant attentif, je te trouve bien négligeant.

Rome affichait un air un peu perdu.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en savais rien?

-Gallia ne m'en a rien dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? Elle est encore plus farouche qu'Hibernia en ce qui concerne ses enfants. Tu ne te rappelles pas tout le cirque que ça a fait quand j'ai dû aller chercher Helvetia (Suisse)? » Franchement quelques fois, il se demandait dans quel monde vivait Romulus. La blonde celtique était connue dans tout le continent pour son caractère... disons assez fort et quelques peu subversif. Un bel euphémisme, mais passons. Et elle se comportait envers ses enfants comme une vrai louve. Il avait du faire des pieds et des mains ne serait-ce que pour avoir le droit de s'approcher de son fils puis de sa fille. Et il n'avait toujours pas pu faire la connaissance du petit dernier.

Le germanique sortit de ses pensées, en se rendant compte que Rome n'avait toujours pas repris la parole. Il restait là, les bras ballants. D'habitude, Germania aurait profité de cette pause inattendue autant qu'inespérée, mais l'expression sur le visage de son comparse était légèrement inquiétante. Le regard dans le vague, un sourire stupide aux lèvres il ne semblait pas près à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il avait l'impression d'apercevoir une copie conforme de l'expression qu'il affichait d'habitude quand il parlait de ses enfants puissance mille. Il était visiblement en plein fantasme parental. Beurk. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ça plus longtemps. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rome, le secouant légèrement.

« Rome?

-... une petite colombe...

Il n'aurait peut être pas du lui dire. Il avait presque des regret pour le futur calvaire que la gamine allait subir. Et pour le reste du monde aussi, quand elle serait assez grande pour utiliser son autorité. Il était sûr qu'elle allait essayer de faire marcher son père et ses frères à la baguette. Et vu le caractère de la donzelle, ça allait sûrement fonctionner. Surtout si elle tenait de sa mère. Non, en fin de compte il était plus inquiet pour les hommes que pour elle. Elle saurait sûrement se débrouiller. De toute façon, elle ne risquait pas de trouver beaucoup de résistance en face. Rome sortit de sa transe et se tourna brutalement vers lui.

-A quoi elle ressemble? Elle est belle? Non, oublis, elle n'est pas belle, elle est sûrement bien plus que ça... Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener à Rome. Là bas, elle aura tout ce dont elle a besoin, et je vais tout de suite trouver un tailleur pour que tout soit près pour son arrivée. Tu connais sa taille? J'espère que tu n 'as pas posé tes sales pattes de barbare sur elle! D'ailleurs, si tu connais sa taille, c'est que tu l'as sûrement trop regardé! Espèce de pervers! Et je ne veux pas que ton fils s'approche encore d'elle! Ses demi-frères, à la limite ça s'explique, mais lui, qu'es qu'il lui voulait? Elle a eu raison de le repousser! Une personne aussi délicate qu'elle ne dois certainement pas se mélanger aux gens comme toi! Ha, mais Antonius et Heraklès vont être si heureux! Il faut vite que j'aille leur annoncer la nouvelle! Il faudra aussi que je lui fasse faire une chambre! Je vais la faire décorer de fresques sur les nymphes! Et des voilage de soie de toutes les couleurs! D 'ailleurs, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Quelle taille fait-elle? »

Germania savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du commencer cette conversation.

.

.

Elle était là. Il avait finit par la trouver. Sa petite Gallia. Elle était là, cachée derrière un arbre. Il n'avait pas réussit à bien la voir, mais il savait qu'elle était blonde comme le soleil et que sa peau était très claire. Le contraire de ses frères, son côté celte apparemment. Elle devait avoir au alentour de quatre ans d'âge physique, comme Hispania quand il l'avait trouvé. Et comme Antonius, elle avait l'air plutôt sauvage. Mais tant mieux, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas laissé des représentants du sexe masculin l'approcher. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il allait la protéger. Il était bien décidé à la garder éloignée de tous les regards impurs jusqu'à qu'elle soit en âge de se marier. Et encore, il faudrait que le prétendant soit digne d'elle. Lui même et Antonius étaient bien décidés à y veiller personnellement. Quant à Heraklès, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque pour en sortir tous les mythes qu'il trouverait sur Diane et son pendant grec, Artémis pour commencer à lui lire les aventure de la chasseresse vierge dès son arrivé. Romulus n'avait rien dit. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour la protéger de la lubricité des hommes qui ne manqueraient pas de la poursuivre. Mais pour l'instant, il allait falloir qu'il réussisse à l'attraper. Il avait fait des progrès depuis Antonius, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça allait s'avérer facile. Elle avait été élevée par Gaule. Cette fois il espérait tout de même ne pas se faire mordre.

L'enfant sortit la tête de sa cachette, curieuse. Ses yeux était bleus comme un ciel d'été. Rome lui envoya un sourire radieux. Il savait qu'elle allait être parfaite, mais pas à ce point. Il la visualisa dans l'une des robes pervenche qu'il lui avait déjà faite faire. Germania ne s'était pas trop tromper sur la taille. D'après lui, c'était Gilbert qui avait pu lui donner un ordre d'idée. Il allait falloir qu'ils aient une grande discussion tous les deux, sur les comportements libidineux de son fils. Comment cette espèce de petite brute avait-il oser toucher sa fille chérie? Soit-disant que Romula(il avait choisit de suivre la tradition en ce qui concernait le nom donné aux filles, à Rome (1) ) l'avait agressé sans raison. Un petit menteur. Sa colombe s'était sûrement défendue des intentions malhonnêtes de l'albinos, et elle avait définitivement eu raison. Même si c'était la plus jolie des nations de toutes les terres connues (du sexe féminin, s'entend. Pour le reste, il y avait ses fils et lui aussi) , ça ne justifiait pas qu'il ait eu l'audace de tenter de la courtiser, elle, la fille du grand empire romain! Gallia pencha la tête tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet étrange individu. Il lui sourit d'avantage. Croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle détourna la tête et gonfla légèrement ses joues, boudeuse. Elle était si mignonne... Rome aurait pu rester des heures là, à l'observer, mais la nuit allait tomber, et le temps se rafraîchir. S'il voulait passer la nuit au chaud, il allait devoir se dépêcher. Il avait eu l'idée d'apporter quelques friandises pour l'amadouer. Il les sortit de son sac avant de les tendre dans sa direction, l'air encourageant. Il n'aimait agir comme si elle était un animal, mais il commençait à connaître les enfants nations. Il en avait croisé d'autres au cours de ses conquêtes, même si ils n'étaient pas forcément de son sang. Ils étaient souvent méfiants et avaient des raison pour l'être. Il se rattraperait plus tard. Dans le cas présent, vu l'air gourmand que la fillette affichait, ça ne devrait pas être trop long

.

.

Rome arriva au campement les cheveux ébouriffés et en boitant. Ça n'avait pas été aussi rapide et facile que ce qu'il avait pensé au première abord. Et pour cause! Elle était maligne, sa colombe! Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, souriante et parlant la langue de sa mère de sa voix si douce, charmeuse. Il l'avait laissé faire. L'empire avait remarqué avec désapprobation qu'elle était habillée comme un garçon. C'était sans doute pour essayé de la cachée plus efficacement. Elle avait pris le premier fruit au miel et l'avait gouté. Son regard avait pétillé. Ça lui plaisait. Elle avait élargi son sourire, et avait tendu la main pour en demander un autre. Romulus s'était retourné vers son sac pour lui en donner un. Elle en avait profité pour lui donner un gros coup derrière le genoux et partir en courant. Et elle était rapide. Mais pas encore assez pour lui. Alors il la tenait solidement serrée contre lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour sentir le regard noir qu'elle posait sur lui. Ça, c'était sa petite fille. Elle n'avait définitivement pas seulement hériter des cheveux et des yeux de sa mère. Un jolie mélange de colère explosive, de séduction et d'une volonté féroce. Il avait hâte qu'elle rencontre ses deux grands frères. Ils allaient partir pour Rome le lendemain même. Mais le temps n'était pas vraiment adapté pour porter une tenue aussi légère que la robe qu'il lui avait prévu. Il avait été négligent. Il lui sortit une tunique toute simple, presque unisexe, de laine plus épaisse et la donna à un esclave, qui allait l'aider à prendre un bain avant d'aller se coucher. Il décida qu'elle en porterait durant tout le voyage. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'habituer à des vêtements plus féminins une fois chez eux et ça serait plus pratique pour elle.

.

.

Romula n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le voyage, murée dans un silence butée. L'empire avait quand même découvert pas mal de chose sur le caractère de sa fille durant le trajet. En premier lieu, elle était gourmande comme l'avait montré son comportement du premier jour. Elle était têtue, aussi. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle était très douée pour montrer son désaccord sans user directement de la force, bien trop intelligente pour penser avoir la moindre chance contre lui sur ce plan. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses de fugues, toutes plus imaginatives les une que les autres, elle s'était résignée. Enfin, résignée en quelques sorte, puisqu'elle refusait carrément de mettre d'elle même un pied devant l'autre depuis ce moment là, et on avait du la porter. Par contre, elle chantait. Tout le temps. Rome trouvait ça charmant, mais il semblerait qu'il soit le seul qui ne voit aucun problème dans le fait qu'elle ne change jamais d'air. A chaque arrêt, elle se plaçait à quelques mètres du camps, pour le voir dans son entier. Elle se mettait sur une jambe, levait un bras et fermait un œil, et fredonnait pendant des heures. Tous avaient admis que c'était aussi étrange qu'adorable, et la regarder faire ce qu'ils pensaient être une danse était devenu un spectacle très apprécié. Alors, lorsqu'un gaulois leur avait annoncé, moqueur, qu'elle était en train de les maudire en faisant appel à tout le panthéon gaulois dans la position traditionnellement adoptée par les druides lors des grandes batailles, ça avait jeté un froid. Mais globalement, Rome trouvait que le voyage s'était bien passé.

C'est donc en portant une nouvelle province romaine boudeuse qu'il passa le pas de le porte. Aussitôt qu'il était entré chez lui, ses deux aînés étaient arrivés en courant. Enfin, Antonius courait, trainant derrière lui un Heraklès qui tentait vaillamment de se réveiller. Les chats qui se baladaient dans l'entrée lui jetèrent un regard vague, peu intéressés. Reposant Gallia par terre il lui présenta ses frères. Graecia lui sourit gentiment, Alors qu'Hispania partait déjà dans un monologue enflammé sur les mille et une façons dont ils allaient s'amuser ensemble. La plus jeune, intimidée, restait accroché à la jambe de Romulus, qui était pour le moment son seul repère. Cependant, le fait de voir d'autres enfants nations sembla lui redonner confiance, et elle se détendit un peu, allant même jusqu'à sourire à ses frères. Mais Rome la savait, ce genre de chose prenait du temps. Il se pencha vers sa fille, lui proposant d'aller se débarbouiller un peu, puis il ferait ensemble du pain frit au miel. A cette idée, les prunelles bleus s'illuminèrent. Tout comme ses deux autres enfants, elle adorait cuisiner, et s'était vivement intéressée aux recettes qu'ils avaient fait durant le voyage. En fait c'était le seul moment où elle arrêtait de marmonner des malédictions. Antonius lui pris la main et, suivit d'Héraklès, lui montra le chemin. Soupirant de soulagement, alla s'installer à l'ombre des oliviers. Brusquement il vit Hispania se précipiter vers lui, visiblement choqué. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

.

.

« TU M'AS MENTI!

Germania fixa son rival, attendant des précisions.

-Tu... Tu... Tu m'avais dit que c'était ma fille!

-Ce n'est pas le cas?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Qui est le père, alors?

-Moi, mais ce n'est pas ma fille!

Cette fois, c'était bon. Le Grand Empire Romain avait officiellement perdu la tête. Fallait-il lui faire remarquer le manque flagrant de logique dans son discours? Germania décida que non. Ce n'était pas comme si ça changerait quelque chose. Donc, il allait se taire, en espérant que le malade qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles allait se calmer de lui même. Il arrêta d'écouter le romain qui se perdait dans le récit de son aventure en Gaule- dont il se fichait éperdument, précisons-le- tendant l'oreille de temps dans l'espoir d'entendre une phrase qui signifierait la fin de la diarrhée verbale de l'idiot, et donc de son calvaire.

-... Et moi, je l'appelai Romula, Mais ça n'allait pas! Tu aurais vu son expression à chaque fois que je l'appelai comme ça, et...

Romula? Franchement... Qui aimerait porter un nom pareil? Il savait que c'était une tradition romaine de donner le nom féminisé du père à la fille, mais il aurait pu lui épargner ça, à la pauvre gamine. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'elle soit contrariée, après.

-... ce sont les druides qui lui ont appris les malédictions. Quelle idée aussi de...

Il se demanda si les malédictions avaient été efficaces. Il semblerait que non. Dommage... Mais aussi, ces celtes et leur soit-disant magie, c'était vraiment usant. Heureusement ses enfants n'avaient jamais été très intéressé par ça, au grand désespoir de leur mère. Mais bon. En parlant de ça, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il ait une grande discussion avec Helvetica, Belgica et le plus petit, dont Gaule ne lui avait pas donné le nom. Vite trouver le moyen de les récupérer sans que l'autre mégalo n'ait le temps d'intervenir.

-... Un garçon! Ce n'est pas que je l'aime moins pour ça mais...

Mais comment avait-il pu arriver à ce sujet? L'esprit tordu de cet homme resterait un mystère pour lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les énigmes.

-... Et quand Antonius est venu me dire que sa petite sœur était un fait un petit frère, j'ai...

Blablabla... Attendez. Quoi? Qu'es qu'il venait de dire?

-Quoi?

-Quoi, quoi?

-Répètes ce que tu viens de dire.

-Qu'il est très doué pour faire le moretum?

Ce n'était pas possible, il le faisait exprès.

-Non, sur le fait que ta fille soit un garçon.

-Tu n'as rien écouté, c'est ça. Tu n'as pas honte?

Le regard noir que lui jeta le blond lui servit de réponse.

-Très bien, très bien. Alors oui, Gallia n'est pas ma fille, mais mon fils.

Germania repensa aux boucles blonde de l'enfant, et à sa manie de faire des couronnes de fleurs et à les poser dans le vide quand elle, non il, les avait finies. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elles restaient là, à flotter, et parfois même se déplaçaient, comme si elles étaient sur la tête de quelque chose de vivant. Ces espèces de robes « druidiques » que leur faisait porter leur mère n'aidaient pas non plus. Aussi, avec ce genre de comportements... Il évita de faire remarquer à Rome que Galia, en plus de ressembler à une fille, avait les mêmes occupations qu'une fille,. Mais au moins, celui-là savait frapper. Gilbert avait eu un œil au beurre noir pendant deux semaines.

-Ça explique la façon dont elle, enfin il, a frappé Gilbert.

-Hein?

-Gil lui avait dit, et je cite « Tu es la plus jolie fille du monde. ». Il a eu le cœur brisé.

Les yeux de Romulus pétillèrent. Son sourire ce fit moqueur. Germania n'aimait pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui sortir, encore?

-Mes fils ne sont peut être pas assez virils, mais ils ont hérité de mon potentiel de séduction naturel. Mais tu devrais te poser des questions sur la capacité de tes enfants, et la tienne, à déterminer le sexe d'une personne.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir, peu disposé à répondre. Rome considéra tout de même cela comme un encouragement suffisant pour continuer:

-Remarque, ça pourrait être pire, il a quand même bon goût. Mais à ta place, je prierais pour qu'il ne décident pas de découvrir après des années de combats que l'un de ses adversaires est la femme de ses rêves. »

.

.

.

.

.

(1)Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais je précise juste au cas où. Chez les romain, le nom donné à la fille était le nom de son père décliné au féminin. En théorie, il ne devrait pas parler en permanence de Romula, mais adapté la forme du prénom à son rôle dans la phrase mais bon... Ca serait une galère, et ça compliquerait la compréhension.

.

Tadaaaa! Donc oui, bravo à Luciferou qui avait tout grillé dès le début. Je précise que je me suis sentit terriblement spoilé! De ma propre histoire, c'est honteux! Je sais que n'est pas étonnant, c'est du vu, du revu et du rerevu, mais j'y tenais, moi! Y_Y

En ce qui concerne la « danse » de France pour les malédictions, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Des textes anciens font référence à cette pratique. Visualisez les druide, au fond du champ de bataille, en train de maudire à tour de bras. Les malédiction, dans la culture celtique se basait autant sur les gestes que sur les chants/poésies. Il était d'ailleurs nécessaire d'être présent face à l'adversaire pour le maudire. Ça enlève une partie de l'avantage, mais bon. S'il y a des gens que ça intéresse, j'ai quelques livres intéressants sur le sujet dont je pourrais vous donner les références. ; )

Sinon, je ne me suis pas attardé sur la réaction de Rome après la découverte de son erreur, tout simplement car je considère que, vu la façon dont il aime ses enfants, leur sexe serait plus un point de détail pour lui. Une fille, un garçon,blanc ou noir, même à point verts si ils veulent! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui le préoccupe le plus, et c'est tant mieux! En espérant que vous ayez apprécié quand même.

Le prochain à débarquer sera Horus. Il y en a peut être qui suivent l'histoire « à la romaine »? Si oui, je vous préviens: j'ai gardé le même univers, donc les dynamiques relationnelles ne vont pas trop varier. En fait, « Pater Familias » est à « A la romaine » ce que «Prométhéus » est la série « Alien ». Conclusion, c'est toujours mieux quand le préquelle sort après, on est quasiment sûr d'avoir du public. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet. Donc, vu la relation entre Egypte et ses frères dans « A la romaine » (pour ceux qui ne se sont pas perdus dans mes élucubrations) , vous devez vous en douter, ça va swinguer...


End file.
